


What They Were Told To Do

by cmshaw



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do tricks for me!" Dante said. "You are very boring this week."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Were Told To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



"Do tricks for me!" Dante said. She leaned back in her chair and curled her newly lithe legs underneath her. This body had begun to crumble as soon as she had taken it, and was no fun at all. She frowned at her homunculi. "You are very boring this week."

Sloth and Pride stood at military attention in front of her. Sloth gave her a little bow and began reciting a list of their works with the Amestrian government over the last five days.

From the windowsill, Envy made a rude noise. Envy never stood when he could perch; Dante ignored it, as she ignored all of his...peculiarities. "Bo-o-o-oring," he said.

"Shut up, Envy," Lust snapped. Lust stood, as always, in the corner with her head down. ("Shut up, shut up!" giggled Gluttony in a mindless echo.)

Dante peered at her. This was interesting; Lust and Envy usually cooperated, at least grudgingly. In fact, it was the first interesting thing to happen all week. "Is there something you'd like to say, Lust?" Dante asked softly.

Lust shrunk even smaller. "No, Lady Dante," she said. (Gluttony whimpered.)

She was definitely hiding something, Dante decided, but it couldn't matter, since Lust had nothing particularly worthwhile. All of her homunculi formed strange attachments at times, and it never amounted to anything. Still, it must matter to Lust, and that would make her, for the time being, interesting. Dante smiled. "My dear," she said, "do you think I don't already know?" She went on before Lust could do more than lift her shapely chin in defiance: "Why can't you be more like Sloth?" She unfolded herself from her chair and walked barefoot across the smooth wooden floors to caress Sloth's hair. It was its natural sleek black here in Dante's home, and very soft against Dante's unwrinkled fingers. "Sloth is such a good girl. She always does what I want her to do, and she does it so well. Don't you?"

Sloth's eyes were soft and shining in the lamplight. "Yes, Lady Dante!" she said, her lips gently parted, and if it had not been for her slit-pupiled purple irises and disgustingly inhuman origins Dante might have been tempted to indulge in certain...other amusements. She ran her knuckles along Sloth's cheek and stepped back.

Sighing, she curled up in her chair again. "You see, Lust? Why can't you be as obedient as Sloth?" Lust was furious; Dante could see that clearly. She laughed and clapped her hands together. "I know! Sloth, why don't you teach her? Yes, teach her a lesson." A mad giggle from Envy's windowsill almost made her pause -- what Envy enjoyed should give anyone reason for concern -- but she was already slipping one hand under the hem of her skirt and, after all, what could it hurt?

"No!" Lust said, holding up her hands in front of her body, fingers braced like knives. ("No?" asked Gluttony, sounded even more confused than usual.)

Sloth shook her head as she walked forward, pacing with a calmness and a roll of her hips that seemed to hypnotize Lust. "Why can't you just do what you're told?" she asked. "Are you going to go on being bad forever?" Her gloves hands met the gloved arms that Lust held up and slid up them toward the shoulders. "Nobody loves a bad girl," she whispered, and with a high shriek Lust suddenly moved, lashing out with long deadly fingers (Gluttony whimpered again, and shook himself) that slid right through Sloth's body and cut the air behind her. Sloth wound liquid hands around Lust's arms and pushed them to the side; Lust's fingers popped wetly out of the side of Sloth's body and clawed futilely at emptiness.

Sloth freed one arm from her liquid grip on Lust's arms and held up a perfectly-formed human hand. With it she slapped Lust twice across the face. "You little whore," she hissed. "How dare you disobey that person? You don't deserve anything."

Lust doubled up in Sloth's grip and slammed her knees into Sloth's stomach, and Sloth staggered back a few steps, stunned. Lust wrenched one hand free, and Sloth whipped her whole body forward in a viscous mass, winding herself around and around Lust's body, until they were pinned together. Sloth held both of Lust's arms behind her, and Lust had extended her fingers into the floorboards for leverage as she twisted and kicked.

Sloth was completely translucent below her shoulders. Lust seemed to float several inches off of the floor, glistening, and as Dante's breathe came faster and her fingers ground eagerly against her new body's clitoris, Sloth pushed Lust's dress back into her body with the faintest transmutation glitter. Lust froze, naked between her gloves and her boots, unmoving except where her heaving breaths lifted her dark-nippled breasts up and let them slip down again. Sloth grinned.

Then Lust lifted her chin, and Dante licked her lips and grinned herself. "Is this what good girls do, Sloth?" Lust said. Her voice was a low purr. ("I like to eat good girls," Gluttony said.) Lust parted her knees, and Dante could see the refractions in Sloth's body as she slid around to coat both of Lust's legs.

"Good girls do what they're told," Sloth said. When Lust bent her head forward and licked the edge of her ear, her body rippled all over.

Lust tipped her body forward in Sloth's coils until it looked like she was riding on an invisible beast between her knees; Sloth shimmered beneath her and maintained her grip. "Good girls are weak!" Lust said, and bit down on the side of Sloth's neck. Red blood spurted for an instant, and then Sloth dissolved her flesh between Lust's teeth. Lust's teeth snapped together as blood swirled in beautiful crimson curls through Sloth's clear chest and slowly faded away. ("I want a bite! I want a bite!" Gluttony said, but he wouldn't interfere without permission.) Lust's eyes snapped wide and her blood-reddened lips parted as Sloth moved in retaliation.

Dante leaned forward, moaning, but she couldn't see quite what Sloth had done, whether she had spun herself into a sucking whirlpool against Lust's clitoris or whether she had thrust an extruded segment into Lust's cunt, or both, or something else entirely. Dante had made Sloth do many things for her, made her do them while entirely liquid and blind so that no inhuman eyes stared back at her limpidly, and Sloth had done them. Good girls did what they were told to do, not like Lust. Lust was always thinking, always wanting things for herself and not for Dante -- like now, with her eyes half-shut and her obnoxious pet Gluttony echoing her groan for groan. Dante looked closer, and saw the muscles in Lust's arms bunched. She was forcing herself and Sloth down onto the floor, and Sloth was going, slipping backwards with Lust on top of her, thighs flexing and both of them making little noises of pleasure now--

"Sloth!" Dante snapped, and Sloth's eyes flew open. "I said to teach her a lesson!"

"Yes, Lady Dante," Sloth said breathlessly, but Lust was already arching her back and spasming. Her legs kicked out as though swimming through Sloth, and it propelled her upward until her chest and stomach burst out into the air, her nipples sharp and deadly-seeming in her flying breasts. The floor under her fingers creaked as she cried out a final time and slumped back into Sloth's liquid body, which rippled as it welcomed her back inside. She put her head on Sloth's half-formed shoulder, and her hair fanned out against the surface tension of Sloth's torso before gently sinking in. ("Get off of me!" Envy yelled, and he kicked Gluttony, who had apparently tried to eat Envy's left foot in excitement. Gluttony rolled across the floor humming happily.)

Dante stood up and stomped angrily. "I'm sorry, Lady Dante," Sloth whispered, obviously trying to pull herself together. She had coiled one side up into an arm, but the other was still liquid, and her lower half spilled across the floor haphazardly.

"You all disappoint me," Dante said, including Pride in her glare. He stiffened his spine; he hadn't moved from parade rest the entire time, but his skin was flushed. Well, he was the most human of her creations, after all. She forgave him. "Pride," she said. "You and I are going downstairs to see how Wrath is coming along. The rest of you," she sneered at them, "clean up in here."

Envy swept her a formal bow from his windowsill. "Of course, Lady Dante," he said, and she ignored his mocking tone as she swept from the room.


End file.
